1. Field of Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a backlight unit. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a backlight unit capable of reducing a light leakage.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device is classified into a transmissive type display device, a transflective type display device, and a reflective type display device. Among them, each of the transmissive type display device and the transflective type display device includes a display panel to display an image and a backlight unit to supply light to the display panel.
The backlight unit includes a light source to generate the light and a light guide unit to guide the light from the light source to the display panel.
A point light source may be used as the light source. The point light source includes a light emitting device, e.g., a light emitting diode. The light source is disposed to correspond to at least one incident surface of the light guide unit.
A portion of the light incident into the light guide unit through the incident surface is lost. Thus, efficiency of the backlight unit may be deteriorated.